Charlie Day
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actor, screenwriter, producer, comedian, musician | years active = 2000–present | spouse = | children = 1 | website = }} Charles Peckham Day (born February 9, 1976) is an American actor, screenwriter, producer, comedian, and musician. He is best known for playing Charlie Kelly on It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. In film, he is known for his role as Dale in the films Horrible Bosses (2011) and its 2014 sequel, as well as for his roles in Monsters University (2013), Pacific Rim (2013), The Lego Movie (2014), Fist Fight (2017), and Pacific Rim Uprising (2018). Since 2018, Day is the executive producer on the Fox comedy sitcom The Cool Kids. Early life Day was born in New York City. His mother, Mary (née Peckham), was a piano teacher at The Pennfield School in Portsmouth, Rhode Island. His father, Dr. Thomas Charles Day, is a retired professor of music history at Salve Regina University in Newport, Rhode Island. His mother has English, Irish, and Welsh ancestry, while his father is of Irish and Italian descent. Day spent most of his childhood in Middletown, Rhode Island. Day attended Pennfield School and graduated from the Portsmouth Abbey School, both in Portsmouth, Rhode Island. He starred on the baseball team at the Portsmouth Abbey School, playing shortstop for the Ravens. In 1998, he received a bachelor's degree from Merrimack College in North Andover, Massachusetts. At Merrimack, he was active in the Onstagers, Merrimack's student theater organization. During the summers of his college years, he was active in the training programs at the Williamstown Theatre Festival in Williamstown, Massachusetts. In 2014, he received an honorary doctorate in performing arts from Merrimack, where he also delivered that year's keynote address. Career Besides playing Charlie Kelly on the hit FX television series It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, he is also one of the show's executive producers and one of its writers, along with Rob McElhenney and Glenn Howerton. Day has written and improvised some of the music featured in It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. He has also appeared on several other television shows such as Third Watch, Law & Order, and Reno 911!. He appeared in New Line Cinema's Horrible Bosses in July 2011, with Jason Bateman, Jason Sudeikis, Kevin Spacey, Jennifer Aniston, Colin Farrell, and Jamie Foxx. He also had a role in the 2010 film Going the Distance, alongside Justin Long, Jason Sudeikis, and Drew Barrymore. In 2013, he voiced the character Art in the Pixar animated film Monsters University and appeared in Guillermo del Toro's film Pacific Rim. In 2017, Day starred in Fist Fight, with Ice Cube. In it, Day plays Andy Campbell, a high school English teacher challenged by his co-worker, history teacher Ronald Strickland (Cube), to a fight after getting him fired. In 2018, he reprised his role for the Pacific Rim sequel, Pacific Rim Uprising. Day has also been a producer for the television shows How to Be a Gentleman and Unsupervised. Day hosted the November 5, 2011 episode of Saturday Night Live (SNL) with Maroon 5 as the musical guest. He was the second cast member from It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia to host SNL (after Danny DeVito, though DeVito hosted SNL before It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia premiered). DeVito made a special appearance during Day's opening monologue. In September 2014, Day provided his voice for The Sims 4 TV spots. Personal life Day has been married to actress Mary Elizabeth Ellis since March 4, 2006. They met in 2001 and were dating in 2004 when they co-starred as incestuous siblings on Reno 911!.Interview with Charlie Day & Mary Elizabeth Ellis, MonsterFresh.com Ellis has a recurring role on It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia as "The Waitress" and object of the unrequited love and obsession for Day's character. The couple had their first child, a son named Russell Wallace, in 2011. Filmography Film Television Video games Awards and nominations References External links * Category:1976 births Category:Male actors from Rhode Island Category:American male film actors Category:American male comedians Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:Living people Category:Merrimack College alumni Category:People from Middletown, Rhode Island Category:Male actors from New York City Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors of Italian descent